Green Apples
by Moonlight Ashes
Summary: once again a wish has landed the lovely Sarah into trouble with our favorite Goblin King. CHAPTER 2 is here! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Movie: Labyrinth**

**Pairing: Sarah & Jareth.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own these characters. I am merely a fan-girl who has had too much coffee and was having a Labyrinth dream when she got this funny idea while applying her icky lip balm one day. Thanks for reading! Flames will be used to make s'mores! Have fun!**

Green Apple.

Chapter 1: Lip Balm.

Sarah glared at the small lip balm she had just bought. It was an ugly green sour apple flavor, her least favorite. In her haste to catch up with a running six year old Toby, whom had discovered an alternate use for the wrapping paper she had bought for wrapping his birthday presents as he preferred to threaten old ladies with his shiny blue knightly sword, the frazzled Sarah had grabbed the wrong lip balm that her chapped lips called out for. She grimaced in the front seat of her car with the hellion child finally strapped down and quietly playing with his T-Rex toy, she applied the disgusting lip balm to her achy lips. At first it wasn't bad, it was soothing like kissing a raindrop when you're thirsty, but then the sour taste leaked into her mouth and the gross smell wafted up her nose burning the inside as she spastically waved her hand in her face.

"Sarah?" Toby asked. "What happened?"

The innocence in his tone made her turn to him. His "imaginary friend", Waffles; an ugly brown goblin with green hair and childish brown eyes, were both staring at the embarrassed girl in a strange way that accused her of being mad. She shook her head to show nothing was wrong and grudgingly tucked the nasty balm into her jeans pocket. Could her day get any worse? She dare not even ask it as she slammed the car into drive and took off for home. Ever since she had turned twenty, she had been asked to watch Toby more often. On any normal day that was fine with her, but today, the seventh anniversary of her and Toby's journey to the mystical land of the Labyrinth, she was not as willing to spend time with him. It felt wrong to be around him to the point where she found she was biting her lips to keep from yelling anything that may send him away again. Toby just thought his sister was stressed from college, having no actual memory of the Labyrinth event though Waffles had told him bits and pieces leaving Sarah to explain other bits and pieces of her choice to him. The good thing about Waffles was he was a child goblin, barely twenty years old, so at the time of Sarah's appearance he was not exactly active in the community of the Goblin City, and therefore had no idea what went on. When asked Sarah described the Goblins as Waffles did, various shapes and sizes, when asked about her struggles through the Labyrinth, she shared only her brave deeds or experiences she thought the six year old may face and understand as he grew up, but when asked about the Goblin King, that was a new story. She would crinkle her nose in distaste, her eyebrows would arch, even wiggle if she had an extremely bad memory appear in her mind, she would describe him as ugly and insane, her face would turn red with rage till she stomped out of the room and threw a helpless stuffed animal or screamed in a pillow. Toby never asked much about the King, Sarah was content with this. She would rather he ask about Bluto or Hoggle, even the Fireys, over the poof ball of a monarch.

They pulled into the driveway just as it began to rain. Sarah sighed as she parked and threw open her door. Somehow she managed to balance the two roles of wrapping paper as well as hide the six year old on her hip under her coat so as she opened the door drenched, the child was a bright dry little ball of sunshine…that was until the sopping wet goblin appeared and pounced the small boy. The two laughed as they ran around the walkway, threatening to trip the towering young woman.

"Toby, come on. Settle down." Sarah pleaded as she stepped over the darting goblin.

"You're a fun-sucker." Toby spat his tongue at her as Waffles mimicked.

"Great, now I have a tag team of delinquents." Sarah grumbled as she set the paper in the closet. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza!" The two boys yelled with glee.

"We had that yesterday. How about…spaghetti?" Sarah asked. The boys instantly crossed their arms and glared at her. "What?"

"We want pizza." They declared.

"Well, too bad, I am making anything, but pizza."

This statement was followed by an angry pout fest that led to doors being slammed in the young girls face, dishes being tossed at her by the goblin boy, and Toby yelling he hated her over and over again. Sarah attempted to calm down as she sat in the kitchen listening to the boys throw balls against the door she had closed tightly.

They were just kids, right?

No child should ever be this rotten.

He is just a small kid, he makes mistakes.

Yeah, maybe he should learn from them like I did.

Don't you dare!

Why not? He is old enough. I was just a preteen when I grew up.

Yes, but you were an idiot at that age! He is only six!

"Sarah! Im telling mom you're leaving me unattended!"

"Im surprised you even know that word." Sarah glared at the window. "You know, "She yelled. "Its days like these that I wish the goblins would take you away again!" Silence filled the doorway. "Nice try, Toby. I know the words and if you don't straighten up…"

"I wish the goblin king would take me away from you forever!"

Sarah was out of her chair and had slammed open the kitchen door so fast, Toby fell back and lost his balance. Waffles suddenly stared at her as if she were medusa. Toby shrank back as Sarah grabbed him by his collar and brought her face inches from the child's face.

"Don't you ever say that." She glared down at him. "Don't ever wish for something you don't mean. I ran that stupid Labyrinth once, but if you ever made a wish like that I wouldn't even bother." She stood up and glared down at him as she allowed him to struggle free. "You think that was an adventure for me? I was almost killed multiple times! You have no idea what I sacrificed for you or what I went through so don't you dare throw it away on a wish that would bring you nothing but misery."

"You didn't risk anything for me! You don't care about me or what I want!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT!" Sarah screeched. Toby fell silent. "You're too young to know anything about what you want! You have no clue what you would have to give up or even if it would make you happy!" She stared down at the child before her. He glared at her, but she saw the small tears in his eyes that welled up as he looked away. Her anger faded as she knelt down beside him. "Toby," She tried to ruffle his hair, he jerked away. "Oh, Toby, you have no idea how much I love you." She sniffed back her own tears and put forth her brave face. "I love you so much, and I don't want you to go through what I did."

"Would you still run a Labyrinth for me?" Toby looked to the side as tears streamed down his face.

"Oh, Toby, I would run a thousand Labyrinths for you." Sarah scooped the boy up as he clutched her neck and she allowed his wet tears to fall on her shirt. Waffles still had that fearful look in his eyes as Sarah rocked Toby in her arms and he soon fell asleep with tears on his cheeks, his little body worn out from his fight. Sarah laid him on the couch softly and sat back, watching her little brother sleep. He was beautiful and small as he curled up to the pillow he rested his head on. Waffles disturbed the adorable scene as he jerked Sarah's sleeve earnestly.

"What Waffles? Did I scare you too?"

"Miss Sarah…Toby make wish."

"Oh, he didn't mean it." She waved. "He will be okay."

"Miss, King never stop looking for way to steal you away!" Waffles seemed to panic now. "If he hear Toby wish, he will grant it and Miss be stuck looking for Toby forever!"

"No," Sarah stated firmly. "He was rejected once; he may just leave it alone now." Sarah glared at the fireplace. "I won't let that mistake be repeated, I don't care what magic he pulls, I won't allow it."

"Sometimes Miss remind Waffles of King." Waffles admonished. "Both are strong and protective. Both love challenges."

"Waffles, do you want to end up in the Bog of Eternal Stench? I have been there, lovely scenery if you enjoy repulsive."

"Yep," Waffles mumbled as he curled up next to Toby. "Just like King."

Sarah lay in bed that evening after cleaning up her spaghetti dinner for the boys and bathing her brother before bed, wondering on the goblins words. She refused to believe she would have to redo the entire Labyrinth for such a stupid wish. She thought to sleep in Toby's room to be safe, but that was such a stupid thought that she lay back trying to sleep.

She could hear the talons scratch the glass on her window, see the knob turn in the moonlight, and could feel the gust of wind that blew into her room as the window flew open and a large white owl appeared. She shot up fast and nearly slammed her face on her head board as she looked around. Her window was shut; the room in order, and all was at rest. She relaxed and fell back only to lean against something warm and smooth. She glanced around her as her bare shoulders were grabbed by firm yet cold leather gloves and were jerked to face her visitor.

"Hello, Sarah." A smooth British accent curled her ears as slim lips danced beside her ear. "Did you miss me?"

**DA DA DAAAAAA….**

**Well, hope that was cliff hanger enough! Please leave a contribution in the little box above. Hint: It reads REVIEW. **

**THANKS! ~ Ash.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Movie: Labyrinth**

**Pairing: Sarah & Jareth.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything…sadly. I am however a major Jim Henson/Tim Burton fan and that makes me a dangerous author. I wrote this in our current time hence the pop culture references. Fear me and my awesomeness! First, enjoy the story!**

"**Hello, Sarah." A smooth British accent curled her ears as slim lips danced beside her ear. "Did you miss me?"**

At first the brave and usually swift Sarah said nothing…and still said nothing…in fact it was not until her mind had done a complete 360 that she realized what it was she lay against and who's hands were running over her shoulders as well as who's breath was crawling down her neck. She practically clawed the air as she jumped up, spun on her heels and put her arms out in front of her as if they could protect her from the villain. She immediately felt those mismatched eyes upon her figure…her short nighty clad figure. **Wow, Sarah, you have the best luck, **she thought to herself. His hair was still the dirty blonde color as before, cut differently as if he grew bored with his 90's mullet look. It would have been attractive if she didn't despise him so. Though his hair may have been cut it was still untamed, wild, and stuck out everywhere, including over the collar of his black jacket-like renaissance shirt. He wore his signature tight pants and black boots that always had reminded Sarah of some sort of prince, duh he was a king. Then there was that look he always gave her, an accusing yet toying look she met head on. His eyebrows furrowed as if in thought, his lips almost pouting in his stubborn spoiled way, and the way he seemed to lower his head and glower up at her while still looking down on her; .

"No need to be so flustered." He taunted her unease as a smirk crawled across his face. "I come in peace, as the phrase is."

"You don't even know what that means."

"No, but it accurately describes our current predicament." His royal speech returned. "I find your pop culture…tedious and flavorless. It lacks the…flourish I am accustomed to."

"Cry a river." Sarah stated.

"Ah, another dreadful phrase made popular by dashing good looks and humans obsession with libido."

"I'm sure you didn't come here to debate Justin Timberlake's looks." Sarah glared.

"Perceptive as ever, tut, I would have enjoyed a nice chat between old friends before the business is handled."

"Friends!"

"Do you prefer the term significant other? Or perhaps intimate companion?" Jareth grinned at her young body as it shook in a containing rage. "I was always fond of the term bosom companion, but that seemed a bit brash of me."

"Thank you for your concern to my comfort." Sarah smirked sarcastically, her head jerking to the left the way it always did when she became agitated. "Now, leave."

"So rude." Jareth commented, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed so he could stand and approach Sarah. He did not stop till she had backed up into the door and then his arm went smoothly above her head to rest on the door behind her. "I may have to teach you manners when it comes to addressing your betters."

"What do you want?" she had grown tired of this silly chit chat.

"Come now, Sarah." Jareth almost chuckled as his head tilted to regard her. "You're a clever girl; you did not think I would simply allow you to best me and get away with it?" He continued in a hushed tone.

"You test my resolve with wishes, and then you cower before me, showing only ill gratitude towards my lenience. So…I compromise for you, run the labyrinth in thirteen hours, a feat only one in my kingdom has ever completed. You agree, but then you have the nerve to actually tempt me into heightening the stakes…and you still solve the riddles in every dark corner, twist, and turn. You complicate things more than is necessary, you take everything for granted, and you are childish, young, and naive. All these things I knew of you as you came to my realm…then…you grew up." He stepped back, his voice having risen only to grow quiet in his last sentence. "I do believe, that was not fair play on your part."

"I think you read the wrong fairytale." Sarah's will hardened. "The way I see it, you stuck your nose where it never belonged."

"As did you." He stated. "Who are you to lecture a child on the power of wishes, a power you no more understand now than you did then." Jareth smirked at her childish glare. "Ah, if looks could kill. Unfortunately, a wish has been made, precious." Jareth stood straight and tall again as if his being erupted with nobility. "A most amusing wish. Tell me, Sarah, what is it like to see someone you have sacrificed so much and yet so little for, throw it away in a mere moment?"

"…I wouldn't know," She straightened. "I do know this, you will not take Toby."

"Ah, but I already did, my pet."

Sarah felt her blood boil as she turned to open the door to the hall only to be stopped. She screamed for Toby, kicked at her assailant, and only managed to hurt herself as she ran into the door. She would not give up so easily. With the fierce rage of a tigress, she rammed her head back to smack into the forehead of the goblin king. He was disoriented for a moment, but his grip on her wrist did not give in as she wrestled against him.

"Now now, Sarah, you know well enough what is awaiting you in Toby's room." She halted as his voice fell on the shell of her ear. "An empty child's bed…and it's all. Your. Fault." Sarah heaved a sobbing sigh as she began to fight again. "So much trouble." She heard Jareth sigh as his chin fell at her nap even as she fought. "What if I provided a deal?"

"A deal?" Sarah halted, but only for a moment, this allowed Jareth to grab her arms and turn her body around to face him.

"A deal, Sarah that would allow Toby to remain here, safe and unharmed with no need to fear a wish ever again." He leaned closer. "What if I promise never to disturb Toby's happy existence ever again?"

"…At what price?"

"Why, you, of course." He grinned maliciously. "Did you think I held any true interest with the boy in the first place? No, my goal has always been the fiery soul that protected him."

Sarah was only shocked for a moment before her glare again stabbed at his face. He loved her this way; flustered, angry, challenging. Jareth smirked down at her as her nose crinkled, her brown eyes widened in disbelief as they always did, as if she couldn't believe how angry he could make her. His own temper was tempted as she remained silent, but he pushed it aside to prove he could remain mature and level minded in this situation. Sarah finally shrugged as a huff escaped her lips. Jareth knew what would come next, but he allowed Sarah her dramatic pause.

"What will happen to me?"

"Not as selfless as I thought." He laughed.

"You already said Toby would be free and you would leave him alone, now what will happen to me?" Sarah's temper was shortened.

"Why, you would live with me, of course." Jareth grinned and Sarah bore daggers back at him. "Alone in a castle, it's a dream come true for you. You wouldn't have to do anything ever again." He came closer to her face. "You wouldn't have to worry about human traits; school, career, society, it would all fade like some horrible dream." Sarah was almost there, almost ready to jump off the cliff of sanity into a world unlike her own, his world. However, Sarah was not an idiot and recalled the last time he had been able to twist her mind.

**I'll paint you mornings of gold. I'll spin you valentine evenings. Though we're strangers to love, we're choosing the path between the stars.**

"Jareth, get away from my ear." She stopped him from placing his lips on her skin. He obeyed with a look of utter annoyance. Why wouldn't she just play along? "Fine, but Toby stays and you never bug him ever again!"

"Agreed." He nodded.

"You have to promise not to play mind games or evil riddles, but most of all don't even think about trying to seduce me!" She stated her foot stomping at her last request.

"Now, precious, I don't believe you are playing fair." He chided.

"Those are the rules." She said firmly. "I know you want me a lot more than I want to go."

"Ah, but I know you want your brother safe more than anything in the world." He smirked at the childish sport he had missed so much.

"I could always say screw it and go back to bed?" She smirked in a sing song voice. It was now his turn to glare.

"I could always take your brother and throw him into the bog of eternal stench before returning him to you." He stated in a cold tone. He knew Sarah had a small attention span and would soon tire of this play. She sighed.

"Fine, return Toby." She met his eyes daringly.

"Why, love, I never had him." Jareth smirked at the young girl who stared in aghast.

"YOU VILE, LOATHSOME, DISHONEST…"

"Now now, Sarah," Jareth put a finger to her lips. "Young ladies should never utter such hurtful words, especially to their lovers."

"LOVER!" Sarah suddenly let loose all her rage and anger into a single hit to glitter boys face. Jareth doubled back as he waited for her to stop shaking, but rather enjoying the red tint to her young cheeks. "What do you think you're…?"

"Hush," Suddenly his hand was over her mouth as his other hand displayed a crystal ball. "The night grows old, and you must be feeling so tired."

No sooner had the words left his mouth accompanied by a smirk, Sarah collapsed against his chest as he dashed the crystal ball to the ground…he finally had her.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, this one took a little longer, but a special thanks to Riku, my wonderful fanfic pen pal for helping give me ideas!<strong>

**Thanks to all my readers, and please please please leave a contribution in the little box named REVIEW!**

**Till next time! ~Ash**


	3. Chapter 3

**Movie: Labyrinth**

**Pairing: Sarah & Jareth.**

**Disclaimer: I owns nothing! Please enjoy this!**

** He finally had her.**

He had her! After so long of watching from crystal balls and reflections in her mirror, he finally had the young girl! A triumphant chuckle left his lips as he swooped down and picked the girl up in his arms. There really was no reason for him to carry her, the perks of magic, but he wanted to feel her close and hear that spunky heart beat calmed into submission. With a last glance around the space he had dubbed her sanctuary, the Goblin King smirked down at his prize and vanished in a shower of sparkles, a dramatic exit wasted on the empty room.

The King appeared back in his chambers, away from the ever prying eyes of his nosy subjects and the insistent chatter of the child-like creatures. He would think of them as children for eternity, but in all respect to himself there was something childish about himself as well. The proof lay before him, sprawled out on the rich sheets with her dark hair fanned out above as a shadowy halo. The green eyes he wanted to see so desperately were closed in sleep and the only sound was her breathing as her chest rose and fell in the rhythm. He was mesmerized by the sleeping figure, but years of experience aided him in looking away and instead busying himself in preparation for her stay. The castle had changed some since her last visit; carpets had been added to a majority of the rooms, he had finally forced the goblins to clean up the straw and dust that had littered the floors for centuries and over all everything was cleaner than usual. He had tried to overcome the goblins strange obsession with chickens, filthy creatures, but that was one too many changes for his otherwise obedient subjects. The chickens and his throne were probably the only things that had not changed…even he had changed a little. She had actually insulted his looks once, when he tried to make contact with her once she was back in her world, and that hurt had panned out but never truly gotten off his mind. He was not one to usually care for his looks to the point of impressing women, when you were a noble it really didn't matter if you were up on all the trends as long as you had the money. There was also the fact Jareth had his own style, something fashion designers of his Realm had never truly mastered.

Jareth's problem was not in his lack of money, power, and esteem...it was the fact that his chosen lady did not care for these things that caused him to cut his hair and wipe off a bit of the sparkle, some of them impossible to remove due to being a Fae, not the manliest of characteristics, but there was only so much he could do for his lady. He wandered about the castle, finding servants to set up rooms, maids to draw baths, everything his love could ever want he had prepared for. He finally halted in his over excitement and turned to go to bed as it was so late, his thoughts on the beauty that await for him in his room. As he lay beside her, his arm on her waist and his eyes exploring her body, he felt the closest thing to content he had ever had.

Sarah awoke to a warm sensation surrounding her, as if she were awakening from a very deep sleep in a very warm place. She snuggled into her pillow, delighted in the feel of the sun on her skin, knowing full well that if she didn't get up now Toby would be late for school. She sighed to herself and opened her eyes. Panic rushed into her heart when she did not see the pale wallpaper of her room, but tan brick. She recognized that brick color and gave a panicked gasp as she sat up to find she was not in her room anymore. She was in a very big and unfamiliar bed! She glanced around her and glared at the all too familiar bedfellow who lay asleep beside her through her entire turmoil.

Jareth was beautiful when he was asleep. Sarah was surprised to see this, after all, she had never seen him in any state of relaxation that didn't include watching her squirm beneath his attentive gaze. His hair fell lazily over his eyebrows, his eternal smirk was set in a lazy childish slant, and his body was still but for the rise and fall of his chest. Sarah would have been transfixed if her anger had not gotten the best of her and her fist not come down on the man's stomach in her rage to see him content. The man jumped with a loud complaint from his injured stomach and ruined sleep. Sleepy yet surprised eyes came up to meet hers with a sly smile that reached up to his mismatched eyes.

"Good morning, precious." He smirked, rolling towards her, his arm coming to loop around her figure.

"Get off, why are you sleeping next to me?" She glared.

"Whose bed do you think this is?" Jareth smirked, rubbing circles on her back. She shoved his hand away and scooted to the opposite side of the bed in embarrassment. He followed, his arms snatching at her sides and bringing her back beneath him to where he was nearly straddling her. "I can have whomever I wish in my bed with me."

"Get off, you creep!" Sarah glared, struggling to sit up. Jareth was keen on keeping her beneath him as he laid his hand upon her shoulder, trying to keep her down.

"You do not give orders here, Precious." He smirked back, lowering his lips to her ear. "You are in my Realm now, welcome back, child."

Sarah awoke suddenly, jumping out of her skin. The look in her captor's eyes, the flick of his devil's tongue...it had been so real. Her dream had been so...fuzzy, so real and yet so wrong. Jareth was a lot of things, but...he wouldn't force himself upon her, would he? It was totally ungentlemanly! Even if he were a creepy, selfish, and sparkly weirdo; the weirdo had morals...right? She sighed, trying to see in the dark of the room, but being blinded by the night around her. She felt very soft sheets beneath her, too soft to be her own. **Don't panic, Sarah**, she told herself, **there must be a logical reason**. She shifted her hand to try and find the nightstand beside her bed to turn on the lamp. No table and no lamp were nearby. She froze a little before taking her other hand and reaching out into the darkness beside her. She felt a warm body beside her and a shiver ran up her spine as the panic set in once more. She was fully clothed, she noted. She was not in any pain, no cuts or bruises or aches that she could tell of, and a partially calm sigh escaped her lips before she turned to the body beside her and was able to make out the outlines of Jareth's face in the slight rays of the dawn and the sight of him made her jump. A familiar anger erupted inside her as she thought to smother him with the pillow her head had once lain upon, but a new idea entered her mind as she placed both her bare feet upon his back and shoved with all her might, rolling the king from his bed to which he landed in an astonished pile upon the floor. The Goblin King jumped up from the unfashionable position and bared his angry glare upon the equally irritated face of his prize. She was far from amused as he crossed his arms dangerously.

"How dare you awaken me so." He glared, his voice dangerously low.

"How dare you sleep beside me." She countered. Jareth seemed to take a moment to calm himself even though in his eyes his actions were justified by the fact it was his bed and he had obviously brought her here to be his queen. Hwy should she protest?

"It seemed prudent at the time." He stated the closest thing she would ever get to an honest apology, but that familiar smirk flew across his face once more as his devilish eyes met hers. "I simply could not resist you." He turned from her. "Perhaps it is your fault for being so tempting."

"Don't try and blame me for your dirty mind." Sarah scowled at his back as he picked up a cane from beside the door and gave it a twirl before turning back to face her.

"Why, Sarah, I'm surprised at you," He gave a fake gasp. "I never thought you to be the sort of girl who fell prey to womanly fantasy's." She blushed, only confirming his theory. He gave a sly smirk at her. "Though I must say, it makes you seem like a grown woman." He turned to the door. "I'll have clothing sent to you shortly."

She did not thank him as he left the room. She was angry at him, angry at life, but most of all she was angry at herself. If she had never made that wish, never told Toby those stories, if she had just changed some twist in her fate at some point this would not be happening. She would be home and waking up to Toby, teasing him for not knowing what birthday gift she had bought for him. What would her parents think? That she had finally given up and left? She suddenly felt guilt and sadness leak over her as she thought how she would miss Toby's birthday, after going through all that work to make sure she could afford that new bike he wanted so desperately. She sighed as the door opened for her.

"So, here we are again." A patchy voice called from the door. Sarah looked up, joy spreading over her face as she saw who stood in the doorway. "Seems you can't keep out of trouble, can ye?"

"Hoggle." Sarah yelled happily as she jumped up from the bed and fell to her knees before the dwarf, hugging him as he tried to juggle an arm full of clothing. He grunted in irritation, but she knew he had missed her hugs as much as she missed him.

"Well, at least you remember who your friends are." He mumbled, limping past her to place the clothing on the bed.

"Hoggle." She smiled happily at him. "I've missed you."

"Well, you could always write." He tried to joke, but it came out like a negative comment, just as Hoggle always seemed to sound. She smiled.

"Sorry, letters must have been lost in the mail."

"Typical." Hoggle grunted as he leaned on the edge of the bed, his arm the perfect angle to lean comfortably. "So, he finally done it, huh?"

"I guess." Sarah looked down, ashamed of the situation she was in.

"That ain't the Sarah I remember." Hoggle stated. "What happened to the spunk, the fire, the stupidity?" Sarah laughed.

"It's here, but…" She looked up at the rich room of the Goblin King. "I agreed to this and…I never go back on my word." Hoggle sighed as he began to limp back to the door.

"You know something Sarah, that kid has a way of getting you into trouble." He mumbled. "Get dressed now, you can't stay in here all day." Sarah smiled and turned to the clothing beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>TADA!<strong>

**Finally a new chapter! Sorry it took so long, internet issues and all those wonderful excuses. Hope you enjoyed! I'm preparing the next chapter now!**

**~Ash**


End file.
